


Hey? What about the future?

by 4u2eatl8ter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This ShipFluff and Smut, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4u2eatl8ter/pseuds/4u2eatl8ter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata -being who he is- lets his mind run around think about his best friend, yet he doesn't understand why he's on his mind. Does Kageyama understand, what it feels like to like someone... pft probably not! But, perhaps he'll change and this about the future.</p><p>Just to let you know I'm terrible with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why's he so serious?

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts out pretty adorable (I think?) Just saying this now the first five chapters are very not mature, (Rating wise,) until the last chapter in which I have no clue how to start the scene. BUT, hey I tried right?

Hinata is sitting in class staring at the person to his left. He’s been thinking about this person a lot lately and he was confused as to why he was staring at this person. He couldn’t decide what his feelings for this human being was he’s always seen this person as a partner… ‘I-In volleyball!’ He’d think with a pink tint in his cheeks. That person was the ‘Almighty King of The Court!’ Kageyama Tobio. He was looking at the gate of the school. Not paying attention to Sensei at all… but it’s not like he was either.

Kageyama feels like someone was burning holes through his head by just staring. He turned around and saw a set of brown gleaming eyes looking at him. Those eyes instantly flicked to the floor on the opposite side of his desk turning away from him. Kageyama saw that the tip of the boys ears were red. He glanced at Hinata’s hands which were fidgeting with the hem of his school uniform. Why did he seem so uncomfortable? It was begin to irritate him.

When he actually thought about it Hinata seemed to be avoiding him, not in a rude way but always seems to be make an excuse not to be near him. He still walked down the path to their homes together still but he seemed to not talk as much anymore. To be honest, it made Kageyama worry a little, Kageyama worry, PFT. I-It’s not like he was worried about Hinata it’s more of ‘Will it effect his volleyball skills?’ That’s what he liked to tell himself anyway. But in the back of his mind he knew something, a feeling that he can’t describe, well, because he’s never had this feeling before.

He went back to looking out the window thinking about what he should do to figure out this feeling that made his heart thump every time Hinata was close or show his bright smile that made his cheeks heat up.

After first period was over he wanted to talk to Hinata real quick. But by the time he had everything ready to go to the next class he stood up and turned to Hinata’s desk. Well, just Hinata’s desk with no Hinata in it. It seems as if he left really quick to get away from him but, he brushed it off as no big deal maybe he needed to go to the bathroom or something? Ah whatever, Kageyama didn’t think it mattered anyway.

The day went on as usual, until lunch as always Hinata came and asked Kageyama to come and eat lunch with him on the roof of the building. Kageyama as always said sure and as they walked up to the roof Kageyama side glanced at Hinata he seemed dazed. After Kageyama called his name a few times Hinata looked at Kageyama. Right when they made eye contact, Hinata blush like mad and he thought, he’s just embarrassed the he was caught dazed.

It’s not that Hinata was trying ignore Kageyama, but he couldn’t help it every time Hinata looked into Kageyama’s eyes or looked at his bigger hands wondering what they felt like, He couldn’t calm down his heart. When Hinata heard his name being repeated, he snapped out of his dazed state and looked at ended up looking straight into Kageyama’s eyes, He blushed hoping Kageyama wouldn’t think much of it. In which seemed to work. He sighed as they neared the roof.  
Hinata and Kageyama went to go sit in there regular spot which wasn’t any different than any other day. He wasn’t expecting for Hinata to speak or even say anything, excluding the extra times that they held little conversations. But today Hinata felt something brave come from inside his chest he looked at Kageyama who seemed to be observing the white puffy clouds in the sky.

“U-uh, Kage-Kageyama?” Kageyama turned his head to look at Hinata. What he saw was pushing him, Hinata sat the on his knees in a formal way with his hands in his lap. He was red, really red. This unknown feeling in Kageyama was sent bubbling up inside of him. He has been thinking about Hinata for a while now and this…this cuteness trumped every thought he had at that moment.

He was drawing a blank, frozen staring at Hinata. To Hinata, Kageyama seemed to be glaring at his which made him worry even more. “Kageyama…” Hinata wasn’t going to back down now. “I-I, uh, think…that I may have, ya know…ITHINKILIKEYOU! No, I don’t think I like you, I do!” Hinata was hesitant at first but shouted out what he thought in a more speed-up and hard to understand way.

“W-wait? What? U-uh, I-I don’t uh…” Kageyama began. Hinata’s heart sank, hearing the sound of Kageyama’s voice wavering. He knew this was a bad idea. He was panicking and he thought quick trying not to make things awkward between them.

“U-UH YOU KNOW Like…a-a team mate! Yeah, a team mate!” Kageyama’s heart fluttered at Hinata saying that he liked him but then his heart froze seeing Hinata’s regret in his eyes as he looked away and tried to look anywhere else but him. “H-hey, Hinata…Hina-“ “Um, OH yeah I have to g-go now!” Hinata left faster than Kageyama expected him to. He began to stand and trying to go after him. Before he could even begin to walk towards him, Hinata was gone. 

Kageyama was left standing there very dumbfounded. He kept thinking of Hinata’s blushing face. He knew something was up but, he never really thought that of Hinata, of all people, would like him. The one and only ‘King of the Court.’ All his selfishness and all the yelling he’s done at Hinata it really did surprise him. That H-Hinata liked him. He didn’t expect it at all.

Kageyama was left thinking all day thinking about, ‘What is this “like” feeling’ from Hinata to himself. If this swelling in his chest was the feeling that was bothering him… This feeling he’s never really had it towards anyone, not even his parents. So why? Why, dumbass Hinata?

 

C-could this feeling be called… 

 

“Love?”


	2. Do you understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Hinata's little misunderstand will clear up don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, well... yeah.. cute...

Hinata sat in bed thinking about the days excitement. He blushed at the thought of Kageyama. Just the thought of him alone was a pleasant thought. Which most people would disagree with but for Hinata, Kageyama was the only thing he could focus on. He wasn’t going to deny that tomorrow will be kind of awkward. Well, it will be awkward.

His crush would soon fade, he’d hope anyway because from the sound of Kageyama’s voice this was probably never going to happen.

~At Kageyama’s room~

Kageyama looked at the ceiling tossing a volleyball towards the ceiling till gravity would pull it back down. He kept thinking of the regretful look in Hinata’s eyes. He wished he could have said something anything, to get rid of the look. He looked pained… because of him. He was so focused on glaring at the ceiling that he lost control over the ball and gravity did it’s thing, dropping right on Kageyama’s nose.  
“Damn it..”

~Next Morning~

Hinata wakes up like any other day doing his routine: Shower (because he forgot to last night), brush his teeth, etc. When he is finally ready to go to school he   
hesitates a little… how would today go? Would be awkward? Will Kageyama avoid him? Then a thought struck him. What if he won’t send me any tosses anymore? All these questions were driving him crazy! By the time he noticed where he was he already half way to his school. He made a mad dash for it, to try to beat Kageyama, just like always.

That’s it! He would act like nothing had happened! Little did Hinata know that this, this situation isn’t going to be solved anytime soon.

Kageyama is really close to the school and he didn’t see Hinata which worried him. Have I done something wrong? Have I hurt his feelings? Kageyama really hoped that things would just straighten out in his mind so he could talk to Hinata face to face… but could he? He keeps remembering that look, it bothered Kageyama very badly. He could tell that Hinata doubted him and that he would probably pull back from Kageyama.

This made Kageyama’s mind stop working for at least a minute. W-would Hinata leave him… like everyone else? Was he too cold, too harsh? Had he screwed up? Everything was worrying him. His thoughts were killing him and it hurt, it hurt him so very bad. 

He heard the tapping of footsteps behind him he looked behind himself and saw Hinata. Hinata! A look of relief flashed across his face even though his thoughts were still running and crushing him. He tried to push them aside. His face was wiped clean of any feeling he was having. Hinata was dashing as fast as he could to the school.

Kageyama made a mad dash for the school right behind Hinata. A moment of warmness filled him. Everything will be fine he thought, everything will be just fine… he hoped anyway.

By the time they reached the school Hinata was jumping in victory. He was always energetic and never really seemed tired. Hinata seemed to not even be thinking about yesterday. But boy was he wrong, this day was going to be a life change for both boys and things would be different.

Kageyama was thinking about what Hinata looked like when he was asleep. Well, the reason he was thinking about this was because he was so energetic ALL the time. There was one time on the bus ride back to town they all had a long day.

‘Kageyama was sitting closest to the window leaning against it with his chin in the palm of his hand. When he felt a weight fall against he shoulder. He was about to yell at Hinata. When he noticed everyone on the bus was asleep except for Tsukishima, Kageyama swore he never slept.

Tsukishima had another boy laying his head on his shoulder of course was no one other than Yamaguchi the only one the Tsukishima would allow to touch him, or even walk near him without being a total bastard. 

When Kageyama felt the weight start to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s arm. That weight of course was Hinata. Hinata successfully wrapped Kageyama’s arm with his own, was when Hinata snuggled closer for warmth and giving a little groan of satisfaction that Kageyama had shifted to keep him from waking up but into a more comfortable position. Kageyama was still awkward as hell with Hinata snuggling his arm and Hinata pretty much laying on top of Kageyama’s lap.

This was the only time he saw him sleep. He looked very…very, cute? Angelic? Adorable? He really didn’t know because he never thought of anyone this way. But his bright orange hair being in the crook of his neck and his little face being revealed over and over again as the bus passed many street lights. He was trapped looking at Hinata feeling the similar feeling he had not even a minute ago, rush through him it felt so at home, so welcomed.

He knew he would never forget it even if he wanted too.’

O.o- ._.- .-.

When Hinata stopped jumping and looked at Kageyama was when Kageyama’s flashback stopped. Hinata was grinning like always, like nothing had happened.   
Kageyama knew this feeling. This feeling was…’Love’. He needed to tell Hinata set things straight. Hinata began to turn away to walk toward the gym door. Kageyama called out him getting only half of his name out. When they gym door was slid open with a loud thud and Hinata didn’t seem to hear him.

As the rest of practice went on Kageyama was working like any other day but not to his best of abilities his mind was working hard on how he should tell Hinata, would Hinata not want to see him? Would Hinata even hear him out? Hinata noticed Kageyama messing up a lot more than he usually does.

Hinata tapped Kageyama’s shoulder. “Hey, Kageyama? You okay? You seem out of it.” Kageyama blushed so lightly that you could barely tell. But Hinata noticed. “Uh, yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about me… Actually could I talk to you later? It’s sorta important.” “Uh, well ya see…I have to go home right after school. My little sister is sick and I don’t want my mom to worry about her. So, I promised to take care of her!”

Kageyama could tell that he was lying he was stuttering and unsure of Kageyama believing him or not. “I’ll come along then if that’s okay?” Hinata looked frantic trying to find a excuse, anyone could tell, it was written all over his face. “Just meet me at the school gate later, okay?”

Hinata gave a little nod before quickly running off to the others to what seemed like him trying to get away from Kageyama.

As always the day went out like any other normal day, only this time Kageyama was nervous all day. He was trying to think of ways he should tell Hinata that he cared for him. Kageyama had never been one to give a confession to anyone well because it was obvious that people didn’t like him very much and he didn’t like them.

But Hinata, Hinata was special to him and he now knew why. He loved him, which no one would probably believe at all… Well, being the ‘King of the Court’ didn’t help much.

The last period of the day came along and now was time for volleyball practice again. Changing quickly from my school uniform to my volleyball kneepads and practice clothing.

~After practice, with Hinata and the team~

It was getting quite dark, we were heading to the clubroom and Kageyama quickly change once again because Kageyama had somewhere to be, that would be the gate of the school to wait for Hinata. It took 15 minutes for him to come. He walked towards me and then he fidgeted in his spot. “Uh, Kageyama what, uh what did you want?”

 

Kageyama sighed. He noticed that Hinata wouldn’t look at him. Kageyama got closer to him finally thinking of a way to tell him how he felt. “Hinata...” It sounded like a question to Hinata so he answer quietly, “W-What?” 

Kageyama could tell the Hinata was frighten he “knew” that he was rejected. But truly Kageyama hadn’t had time to tell him and he must have felt rejected on his own. Because, frankly, Kageyama hadn’t said anything to Hinata the day about wanting to reject him, in fact now he was thinking the opposite of rejecting him, he knew that he wanted to be with him.

Kageyama after a little bit got the courage he finally needed he grabbed Hinata’s face softly putting his thumb beneath his chin bringing Hinata’s face up towards him.

Kageyama did it, he actually did it… He kissed Hinata!

Kageyama had put a lot of feeling into this little kiss. He pulled back slightly and opened his eyes. There stood Hinata… a Hinata the had tears rolling down his cheeks with a shocked expression on his face. Kageyama was confused, he never understood other peoples feelings so he was panicking about what he should do, well, cause he didn’t know what to do. 

Hinata was staring at him. “Well, say something, dumbass.” Kageyama really was an awkward child he had trouble thinking about how to react that he reacted the only way he knew how to.

Kageyama was still really close to his face. Hinata put a hand on Kageyama’s chest to slightly push him away. He was really embarrassed, like REALLY embarrassed. Kageyama wasn’t going to let this happen. He grabbed Hinata’s hand and kissed it before he brought him closer… “Hinata, I-I like you…” Hinata was over joyed he didn’t know what to say he stuttered. 

Hinata kept think that ‘Why? Why does Kageyama like him? Was it pity or something?’ He really didn’t care at the moment if it was pity he wouldn’t have kissed him… Would he?

Hinata kept thinking. He was caught off guard again. Kageyama pecked his lips again. Kageyama was blushing, but Hinata was blushing worse. “I-I, I wanted to give up on you…I thought you didn’t like me…” “Hey, you never gave me the chance to tell you, what I felt for you.”  
Hinata kissed him back quickly before smiling his usual bright smile. But, it was different for Kageyama. It made him feel happy because it was directed at him. He never felt this way before so it excited him and he loved it. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just happened to be walking by and Tsukishima said loudly enough for them to here. “Get a room, why don’t you?” They both blushed madly.

As the walked home hand and hand. The glanced at each other every so often, blushing if they made eye contact. When they met there splitting point, Hinata stood on his toes and kissed Kageyama really quick, and then backed away. “Goodnight, Kagey-“ “Tobio, call me Tobio.” Hinata smiled again while blushing. “Goodnight, Tobio! You can call me Shouyou then!” “Then Goodnight Shouyou.” They walked their separate ways blushing thinking about each other.


	3. Our Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well let's see what will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying that's all that matters.

Kageyama and Hinata have been dating for about a week now. They are still really awkward, but they are perfect together… Well, says everyone on the team. Some girls in other classes also said so and most guys didn’t seem to mind so nothing really bothered Hinata or Kageyama.

They only person that was pissing Kageyama off of course was Tsukishima.

During volleyball practice he would look at Hinata for maybe a second and Tsukishima was already on his back. With the smart ass talk he always has, it shouldn’t bother him but it was different now. Kageyama was tossing to himself for about a minute then looked at Hinata.

Hinata was quite the sight he was sweating and his cheeks were flushed and he looked focused and energetic like always. He stood the marveling at his appearance at the moment, when suddenly Tsukishima just had to say something.

“Oh, is the King fantasizing about his queen?” Kageyama instantly flushed, but he didn’t deny that Hinata was his queen. “NO, why would I do that?!” “Well, He is your queen and you seem to be eyeing him quite hungrily, I’d say you want him to-“ “Shut up! It’s not that kind of relationship!” “Oh, what are you talking about? What type of relationship? You seem very flustered, or am I right?”

Kageyama was about to retort but then Hinata walked up to them. “Kageyama, what are you doing? Daichi’s going to get mad at you for yelling!” He yell/whispered.  
Kageyama slowly pulled away from the conversation. Tsukishima just had that ability to make people hate him in seconds. Kageyama heard a couple of words come from Tsukishima’s mouth, some where along the lines of ‘listening to his dear queen.’ Yamaguchi giggling at his side. When were those two gonna get together, was his first thought. But, honestly he didn’t care.

Hinata was actually really confused as to why Kageyama was mad. He knew that Tsukishima was not a friend of Kageyama’s but it’s not like he, himself even wanted to be near Tsukishima anyways. But from what he heard he was still unsure about what happened and curiosity took over.  
“Hey, Kag- T-Tobio?” “What?” Kageyama said pretty harshly, but Hinata understood that he wasn’t completely done with the whole Tsukishima talk yet, but he was curious, what would hurt to ask?

“Uh, I was wondering w-what were you and Tsukishima talking about?” Hinata became braver at the end of his sentence not stuttering to much. Kageyama made a face that Hinata had to register what Kageyama was thinking. Then it clicked, He was embarrassed!

Across Kageyama’s face was a bright blush he slowly turned away and began to worry about what he should say. He didn’t want to tell Hinata but he decided that it’d be better to not lie… well not to much anyway. “It’s nothing to important so don’t worry…” “Oh My GOD, are you embarrassed?!” Hinata shouted across the gym. Kageyama smacked his hand over Hinata’s mouth. “Shut up dumbass! or do you want to die?!” He whisper/yelled.

Kageyama swore he saw Tsukishima laughing in the corner of his eye, Yamaguchi at his side. To be honest he really, REALLY wanted to make Tsukishima have any emotion other than cocky. But Kageyama thought ‘What am I saying? I’m “No different”’.

Hinata did something really gross. He licked Kageyama’s hand and he freaked out running after Hinata to rub his hand on him to get the spit from Hinata’s tongue on to his shirt! “You dumbass! That’s weird!” Hinata continued to run from Kageyama.

But Kageyama knew Hinata wouldn’t let him rest for anything. This conversation between himself and Tsukishima, that made him curious wasn’t going to be left behind. Plus, new problems that came in the future it was bound to happen one way or another.


	4. Our Life Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn that Tsukishima... he makes 'special' starts happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah so, I'm just posting these all tonight I wrote it a while ago and now I'm posting it just sayin.

Why? Why did Tsukishima have to be such an ass? It’s not really him being a person that no one likes… it’s more of the smart ass mouth of his. Kageyama thought, if he’d shut his mouth and be nicer maybe, with a very slight chance, would think a bit better of him But Nooo~

He goes to Hinata and runs his mouth about the conversation. But, the reason that Tsukishima told Hinata was because he’s the #1 person that he hates, wait scratch that, he’s the 2nd person I hate, Oikawa being the first.

The whole reason Kageyama knows that Hinata knows about the conversation was him sort of teasing me about how nice it feels to be a Queen! “His Queen,” as Hinata put it. He knew Tsukishima was the one who told him to say that. Because boy oh boy did Kageyama get flustered. He’d become a blushing mess and then yell at Hinata to stop, (in which he didn’t,) and a laughing Tsukishima could be seen in the corner of the gym.

After practice had ended, they went to class. They had different classrooms to go to so they split their direction they had to go, well of course after Hinata gave his a peck on the cheek and wished him a happy day.

Kageyama would flush at Hinata giving him a kiss because, ya know if you get kissed by the one you like it’s a wonderful feeling. Classes went on like a normal boring day but Hinata was excited for them to have lunch together, He knew that it would be normal like any other day but, He would be having lunch with his one and only King of the Court! It’s not like they didn’t have lunch together before they started dating, but dating made the experience more fun than it already was.  
To be honest Hinata loved being at Kageyama’s side and it made him happy to know that Kageyama felt the same way.

He told himself as he walked up to the roof where they always ate together, that he would never doubt Kageyama as long as they are together.  
When Hinata reached the roof, Kageyama was already there. Hinata called out to Kageyama who turned around and greeted him with a small ‘hey’. They sat together and Hinata noticed something was off Kageyama was really quite so Hinata wanted to lighten his mood.

“Say, Ahh~” Hinata sang in a sing-song like voice. Kageyama’s head whipped around as he blushed darkly. He pulled his head away as Hinata tried to feed him. Hinata stopped for a moment to pout, “Do you really want to play this game?” 

Kageyama looked confused for a slight second, he was even more confused when he was knocked back on to the floor with a grinning Hinata placed on top of him. Hinata then repeated himself and said to say ‘Ah’.

But like hell was he going to let Hinata feed him, that’s what he thought until Hinata took matters into his own hands. Hinata grabbed and pinched his nose and it’s not like he could hold his breath for a long time, but he tried for a short bit. But, gave up knowing there was no way he could last long without air.

He opened his mouth to breath and Hinata let him breath quickly before setting the food into his mouth and released his nose and grinned in triumph. “Ha! I win!”   
Hinata was caught off balance when Kageyama pulled him down so he was laying with his head on Kageyama chest. They laid there for a little until Kageyama spoke up, “Um, there has been something I wanted to talk to you about.” “What is it?”

Kageyama was thinking about a way to say what he wanted to say. “Well, I have been thinking about… like how long our relationship will last and stuff,” Hinata could hear Kageyama’s heart beat quicken. Hinata could tell he was blushing because his hand was fidgeting on the back of Hinata’s orange hair.

“I just feel like, maybe we will live together forever. I know this might be kind of sudden and everything seems to be passing us by so fast… I just wanted to say that, I really love you and when I think about it, I think about our future, like you know when or if we ever get married or adopt a kid or just grow old together. I know it’s a lot to think about, but I feel as if I hadn’t caught you in time and everything ahead and after we graduate and stuff that we will figure out what we’ll do together.”

Kageyama’s heart was pounding in his ears. Hinata shifted his head to look at Kageyama. He was sniffling and had tears in his eyes. Kageyama panicked for a second not knowing what to do. But, when Hinata smiled he knew he was okay and calmed down. 

“I love you so much too!” Hinata kissed his cheek and smiled brightly and lunch went on just the two of them laying there and enjoying each others warmth. Hinata couldn’t stop smiling. And for once Kageyama was wearing a smile! (Oh Lord, Kageyama was smiling Hell is going to Freeze over! *sarcasm overload*) Not one of his creepy, demonic smiles. It was a gentle and soft, caring one that melted Hinata’s heart.

The bell rung signaling it was time to head off to class. Hinata and Kageyama went their separate ways, well of course after they shared a small kiss. “Bye, Tobio! See you at practice!” “Yeah, see you.”


	5. How cute?... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Hinata you think to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy this one, the next ones quite somethin'.

Hinata was having the time of his life, with the person he loved, Kageyama Tobio. For some reason today he was thinking a lot about Tobio. Like, the way Tobio seemed to talk so passionately about the future ahead of them. As much as the pleasant thoughts came, other negative ones like to barge in as well. One of the biggest thoughts that were bothering him which seemed really possible to happen, was them breaking up.

The thought almost put him in tears. ‘Almost,’ it’s not like he was sitting class bawling.   
But, just thinking about the things that were so very possible kept smashing his usual happy expression. He was having trouble. He thought he would go to his Senpai, Sugawara.

For Hinata it was really awkward to even talk about something between him and another person, in a relationship way, but this was very urgent and important to him that it was absolute that he needed an answer. If he didn’t get one he’d go crazy.

So, Hinata shows up in front of Sugawara as Suga asks what the problem is. “Well you see, uh, me and, um a person are going out and well I’ve been worrying about, breaking up and stuff, well it’s hard to focus anymore… I just don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know how to, to think everything will be okay. But, I’m just really worried, I think…” Hinata was slowing down and speeding up as he talked to his Senpai.

“Well, One, do you love this person?” “Yes.”

“Does this person love you?” “Yes, I think so.”

“Well, then you have nothing to worry about, you and Kageyama will be just fine.”  
It took Hinata a moment to take in what was just said to him and he then blushed, and shouted, “H-How DID YOU KNOW IT WAS KAGEyama?!” Hinata lowered his voice so that he wouldn’t look stupid yelling. 

Usually things like that didn’t bother him he was always loud, that’s what people told him and he believed it, it didn’t seem unreasonable. But he was getting more embarrassed about things and things dropped his mood a lot. 

He knew he shouldn’t worry but, it’s hard not to he’s never really dated anyone and lot’s of situations running through his mind. He loved Kageyama and as far as he knew, Kageyama loved him back. 

Sugawara didn’t really tell him how he knew but to him it was quite easy to see.  
“Thanks, Suga, I think that I know what to do now!” He waved goodbye as he ran down the hall.

Time was passing by really slowly, REALLY slowly. He was getting anxious. He just wanted lunch to come as quick as possible.

Finally, the bell rang loudly as he quickly left his classroom running down the hallway to Kageyama’s classroom. He called out for Kageyama, some of his classmates that were talking stopped and looked at him. A kid in the corner spoke up, “Kageyama, left already.”

Hinata gave a slight nod before walking out of the classroom. He wasn’t going to assume anything. He couldn’t, he wasn’t going to doubt him. Hinata was pretty sure if Kageyama had something to do he shouldn’t be worried.

Hinata was walking around thinking about Kageyama. His mind wandering on the bad side sometimes. He kept telling himself that Kageyama wouldn’t hurt him, he knew he wouldn’t… would he? Hinata slapped his cheeks slightly trying to get his mind off of any bad thought that would try to poke at his mind.

He walked around the area around the school until he heard some talking. What was important about this conversation was that he heard Kageyama. He looked for the source of the voices. He peeked around a corner. There stood Kageyama, and a girl. The girl had a letter in her hands and she looked like she was really shy.   
She was keeping her distance between herself and Kageyama, she was speaking quietly and I was pretty sure only Kageyama could hear her. His mouth moved and then he bowed deeply and had a very pained expression on his face. She turned away quickly and ran off, it seemed like she was crying.

Ah, so a love confession, who would think of all people Kageyama would get a confession. But, from the look on his face he was show a sad, hurt look.  
It only made him wonder more. But, he wouldn’t pry, that’s what he told himself.

Hinata dashed up to the roof as quick as possible he wasn’t going to think about it. He was going to check sooner or later to see if Kageyama was okay. He caught his breath quickly before sitting down, and began to eat his lunch.

Not long after, Kageyama appears, face having it’s usually expression of blankness. Hinata couldn’t tell what he was thinking and quite frankly, that was one of the parts that Hinata didn’t like, he would hide things behind that mask. He thought to himself that he would have to pull that mask off one day.  
Kageyama sat down next to Hinata and took out his lunch. He began to eat. He was quiet until Hinata was about to ask if he was okay, just to check on him. Before his said anything, Kageyama had his arms wrapped around Hinata in an instant. Hinata was shocked for a moment before calming down and petted his hair, admiring how soft it was and how dark it was. 

“You’ll never leave me, right?” He whispered, it was hard for Hinata to hear that whisper even though it was right next to him. “I’ll never leave you, you don’t have to worry.” “Th-then will you accept this?” 

Kageyama took hold of Hinata’s hand and slide a shiny sliver like ring onto his hand it had his name on it. Hinata freaked out, “U-uh! Tobio aren’t we still a little to young to be married I-I mean I’d love too, but we ne-“ “It’s a promise ring you dumbass.”

Hinata blushed in embarrassment of his little freak out session. “I was thinking that, well, if we promised each other that we will love each other we will be happy, and I also thought that it would symbolize our love, and happiness together.” Kageyama sighed out.

Kageyama was blushing and looking away from Hinata not really wanting to make eye contact. Hinata grabbed his face and kissed him and when he pulled away Kageyama looked happy and relieved. 

“Where’s yours, I mean, you should have one too, right?” “It’s right here.” Kageyama lifted his out of his shirt on a necklace. It had ‘Shouyou’ written on it. “I put it on a necklace so that it would be close to my heart and it’ll remind me of you and how you have stolen my heart.” Kageyama realized how cheesy that may have sounded but, he didn’t mind he was happy. And Hinata thought that it was cute how hard Kageyama was trying. “Awww, my awkward boyfriend, I love you!” Hinata hugged him and they kissed briefly and smiled this made Hinata feel safe and warm and he now had absolutely no worries about their relationship. He was happy and Kageyama was too.

So everything is going to be alright.


	6. Let's go on a date and have "FUN"!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last one, the sexy one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning you it's cuter in the the begging but it gets pretty hot and steamy!

Er… Kageyama didn’t know how to reply to this. It was making him nervous, today was there first day of himself and Hinata going on a official date. Kageyama knew he had no dating experience what-so-ever, but there’s always a first for everything. It’s not like they haven’t kissed before or like hugged but it felt weird to just have time to be with each other (outside of volleyball,) he had it all planned out today was going to perfect.

Hinata was running out of his house because he knew he was going to be late for his and Kageyama’s date. He had been thinking about Kageyama and had put himself to sleep thinking about him. By the time he woke up he had like 5 minutes to get to the café shop like 12 blocks away. He was nervous he didn’t want to ruin the date in anyway possible. 

There was only one time when Hinata went on a date, well, actually it was a play date but it was with a girl when he was about 6. This wasn’t going to help with his experience in dating though he was so excited to even have this chance to get closer to Kageyama.

By the time Hinata made it to the café, Kageyama was standing outside, waiting for him. Kageyama looked at him and sighed. Hinata looked kind of disoriented, his shirt wasn’t on right his jacket was buttoned up wrong and he was cute. All those things that would have bothered him, but, he thought of them as cute.  
Kageyama blushed at the sight of Hinata panting but pushed the thought away and stayed calm as he walked up to Hinata. “H-hey, Tobio!” “You might want to fix your shirt and jacket.”

Hinata looks at himself and blushes, Kageyama helps him fix it before they start to walk around outside wandering around people and holding hands. “So, uh, where are we going?” “You’ll see.” Kageyama, was looking ahead like he was excited but it was shown very mildly on his face.

It was getting a little warm in the jacket he was wearing and tugged at Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama slowed down and looked at Hinata. “Wait a sec. I have to take my jacket off, it’s kinda hot.” Kageyama let go of Hinata’s hand slowly, like he felt that Hinata would run off. Hinata slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand again.

“Ready?” “Yep!” Hinata and Kageyama kept walking to this ‘you’ll see place.’ “Where are we going?!” “I said you’ll see, I think you’ll like it.” Hinata’s mind was stirring as to what they could be doing. A cool movie, a park, or may be a, VOLLEYBALL GAME!? Hinata was pumped he knew Kageyama was trying that’s all that mattered to him. 

While Hinata was thinking he didn’t notice the crowd getting thicker. He soon noticed that his gaze was on the ground. “Hinata, look.” Hinata snaps his head up and looks. He pause a second. Then he erupts into giggles and jumps onto Kageyama.

Kageyama had taken him to an Amusement Park! It wasn’t exactly volleyball. But, he was going to have fun anyway, he was excited and waited with Kageyama till they got to the front and paid to get into the park. 

Hinata ran quickly away from Kageyama. When he disappeared into the crowd he panicked a little. ‘What if Hinata got smash between people? What if he gets kidnapped?’ 

In a moment or two, Hinata was back with a giant grin on his face. “What do you do?” “’What did you do,’” Hinata imitated Kageyama’s voice pushing down on his hair, trying to look and act like Kageyama. “I found something! Of course!” Kageyama took a moment to not yell at Hinata. But soon forgot what he was mad about when Hinata pointed towards the sky… Wait, why the sky?

In the moment Kageyama followed Kageyama had a little heart attack. “Oh, oh no, no way am I going on that!” Hinata grinned as he thought of something. “Oh~ is someone afraid to go on a rollercoaster?” Hinata teased. “N-NO!” “Then why won’t you, Tobio~?”

“How about we make a dare?” Kageyama was looking at Hinata but zoned out while Hinata was talking until he heard the word ‘Dare.’ He was pulled back into reality really fast that it almost made him dizzy. “What would that be?” Kageyama would do anything to win against Hinata to keep their ‘Score Board’ even or possibly take the lead from the way he was losing on this ‘Score Board.’

Hinata looked at Kageyama, he gave a evil smile. “First person to throw up losses.” “Okay, #1 Shouyou, #2 That’s gross. #3 There is no way I’m making that bet.” “Oh, co’mon you make one up then!” Kageyama, thought for a second.

“I don’t know, maybe like… if one person kisses the other by surprise then they win a round?” Hinata blushed. It was now Kageyama’s turn to mess with him. “Aw, is Shouyou blushing?” “N-NO, I’m not so, shut up!” “You clearly are.” Hinata pouted and looked away.

Hinata was stuck in aw. Kageyama had already kissed him already! “I win!” “Hey! That’s cheating!” “Not really.” Kageyama began walking away, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s wrist, (surprisingly Hinata was quite strong) and began to drag Kageyama to the ride.  
Before he knew it they were in the cart for rollercoaster to start, he was strapped in and everything. “SHOUYOU!” Kageyama, whisper/yelled. Hinata just grinned at him. 

The ride began to go up hill. “Ohshitohshitohshit! Shoyou! You’re so dead after this!” “Oh, please come at me!” The ride instantly dropped and Kageyama was terrified and his hair blowing from his face, his eyes were wide and he was shrieking, very unlike the Kageyama everyone knew. As on the other hand, Hinata had his hands up in the air shouting happily. Hinata was having quite the time watching Kageyama trying to slap Hinata’s arm but the seat bars were holding his arms in a weird position which made Hinata laugh at him. He looked so dumb. 

When the ride ended Hinata hopped out and looked back at a pretty messy and pissed Kageyama. When he reached the crowd he hide behind a booth. It was kind of a stupid place to hide because Kageyama came around the other side quietly and grabbed Hinata’s arm and put his hand over his mouth. “MMPHHH!?” “Shhhh, it’s just me.”

Hinata calmed down for a second and once again licked his hand. (Remember from that one chapter?) “Oh my god! I said stop doing that!” Hinata grinned and leaned up and kissed Kageyama was caught off guard. “I win!” and Hinata was still in the lead. (Points wise from when they started doing this contest thing.) 

Kageyama cursed himself in his mind briefly.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata and pecked his lips. “Just sayin this now. That doesn’t count.” Hinata grinned and kissed Kageyama’s lips a little bit longer this time. “Hey, Tobio.” “Yeah?” Kageyama gave Hinata a questioning look. “Shouyou, you okay?” Hinata had a strange look on his face.

Hinata snapped out of it quickly. “U-uh, hey can we leave?” “We just got here!” Hinata shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable. “I uh need you to do something for me…” It snapped, his mind registered what was happening. Hinata was turned on! To hell if he knew why though. Kageyama, looked a Hinata’s blushing face.  
“Would you like to come over? My parents won’t be home for maybe three days.” “U-um yeah that would be n-nice.” Kageyama started to move away he notice Hinata didn’t follow him. He looked at him confused. “U-um, could you, like, p-possibly carry m-me?” Kageyama looked shocked for a moment and then understood why he wanted to be carried. 

He was hard…

It would be quite uncomfortable and embarrassing if anyone notice when walking around with a hard on. Kageyama squatted down. Hinata got the signal and climbed onto his back. Kageyama blushed, he could feel Hinata through his shirt. Hinata was slightly panting into his ear.   
Which obviously, wasn’t helping. Kageyama kept his calm face for a while trying to not draw attention to them, but people were either looking at them worried or some look confused. Kageyama had to say that he was okay and that he needed to be carried home to people who were concerned.  
When they finally left the park, Kageyama walk a bit faster, not having to get through crowds made it much easier. But, still he could hear Hinata panting and whispering something.

Kageyama could still feel Hinata through his shirt. ‘Fuck’, he thought. But he didn’t have much time to think because, dumbass Hinata decided to kiss his neck.  
“Shouyou, stop… for now…” Kageyama whispered adding the ‘for now’ as an after thought, Hinata kept kissing the back of his neck. “Shouyou, really…” They were nearing Kageyama’s house. When they entered his home, Hinata moaned roughly in his ear when Kageyama set him down, he must have rubbed it… the thought was making Kageyama twitch. “T-Tobio… I-I can’t take it please!” Hinata was panting and glowing slightly with sweat.

The way Kageyama’s name rolled off his tongue made not him twitch, but some lower parts of his body. Kageyama was stuck there for a second, then he pulled Hinata up to his room. When they reached the inside of his room, Kageyama had turned and was now press flush up against Hinata. Hinata let a low but quiet groan. “Are you sure you want this?” Hinata looked at him with passion, lust, and love glazing slightly over the others. “Y-yes, Tobio. I’ve wanted this for a whi- MMNNHH!” All Kageyama needed was that yes. His knee pressed between Hinata’s legs, Kageyama rubbed up against Hinata’s hard-on, making Hinata’s eyes widen then snap shut with a loud moan.

 

“Tobio!” “Fuck… Shouyou…” He was getting hard himself and was getting pulled in by Hinata’s moans and calls of his name. Kageyama slammed his lips onto Hinata’s, kissing him hard. Kageyama gave his leg a sharp thrust upwards. Making Hinata gasp. “Fuah-mnph!” Kageyama’s tongue found it’s way into Hinata’s mouth, fighting roughly with Hinata’s, Hinata losing the fight with their tongues and gave a small moan.

Kageyama released Hinata’s mouth pulling Hinata’s legs up around his waist, and Hinata latched onto him not wanting to fall. Kageyama kissed at Hinata’s neck as he walked towards his bed until he felt his legs bump into the bed. He slowly released Hinata’s neck with a little saliva trail and let Hinata lay back on the bed, standing up to admire what he had done.

Hinata looked so out of it, blushing bright red, fingers sliding down to try and touch Kageyama. “Tobio! Please!” “Hm~? Please what?” Kageyama’s hands slid down to Hinata’s waist. He pulled Hinata’s hips off the bed and grinded his hardening dick onto his covered entrance. Hinata shivered and thrashed his head to the side, grabbing onto Kageyama’s clenching hand.

“You like this don’t you?” Kageyama slipped one of his hands up Hinata’s shirt trying to feel every little part of his torso from under his shirt. Kageyama’s hands slid upwards in order to pull off his shirt. Hinata helped quickly wanting to get the fabric out of the way.

Kageyama pushed Hinata back further onto the bed and then himself supported himself by his knees on the bed. Kageyama gave Hinata a heated kiss before sliding his tongue down Hinata’s neck sucking on it again at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Hinata was moaning slightly at the feeling of being sucked on, for sure to leave a mark from the spot Kageyama was abusing.

Hinata twitched as Kageyama went further down. What Kageyama had not noticed was Hinata’s nipples, they were cute and all with their soft pink color, but they were inverted. Kageyama grinned, Hinata noticed and tried to cover his chest with his arms, which Kageyama grasped with one hand and pulled above his head. He gave a flick of his tongue over the sensitive covered nipple, Hinata gasped loudly and gave a loud moan. He could only imagine what type of reaction he would get when they would come out. He brought the covered bud into his mouth and licked around it multiple times drawing short breathy groans out of Hinata.

Kageyama’s hand that wasn’t holding onto Hinata’s arms up was rubbing at his inner thigh closely to his hard member under his shorts. Kageyama continued to lick the soft area, his hand that was holding Hinata’s up released and slide down to rub around the other covered bud making Hinata twitch by the cold touch of his fingers. Sucking hard on his nipple one last time Hinata gave a loud yell of pleasure, Kageyama had successfully slipped his very sensitive bud out of it’s skin covering.

Kageyama lightly pressed his tongue on the very pink nub. Hinata was twitching uncontrollably. “Fuaaahhhh~ T-Tobio! Morreee!” Kageyama switched quickly doing the same things to the other nipple getting the pink bud to come out. When he had, he grazed his teeth over the now irritated skin. Hinata moan but felt a bit of pain from the being teased so much.

When Kageyama left his erect nipple shiny with saliva, he softy blew on it making Hinata arch his back as he shivered visibly. Hinata was gripping the sheets tightly and when Kageyama pushed his now fully erect dick onto Hinata’s entrance again, repeatedly. Making Hinata buck his hips upwards into Kageyama’s hips.  
Pulled at the edge of Kageyama’s shirt, which Kageyama understood, he slipped off his shirt throwing it some where in the room. Hinata caught Kageyama off guard when he flipped them so that he was on top straddling Kageyama’s waist. He bent over so that he was next to Kageyama’s ear, “Tobio, I want to make you   
feel good too…”

 

Kageyama took one look at Hinata’s face and saw how bright red he was, his pupils blown wide with arousal. Hinata slid down Kageyama’s body until he was right above his pant line. He kissed the area around the top of his pants, he could feel Kageyama twitch underneath his pant as he felt his muscles tighten slightly.  
“Fuck… Shouyou...do more…” Hinata slowly unzipped Kageyama’s pants, purposely brushing his dick making him groan at the slight touch. Hinata slid his pants off, Kageyama helping remove them so that they were out of the way. He breathed softly on Kageyama’s cock making him twitch. He used his finger tips to slightly tracing Kageyama outside his boxers.

“Damn it, Shouyou! Just do it!”* (Haha get it!) “So needy…” Hinata said as he pulled the fabric down and Kageyama’s cock sprung free. Kageyama groaned loudly at the feeling of being released from the imprisonment of his boxers. Hinata seductively setting his ass up in the air after slipping his shorts off.  
“Let me get something.” Kageyama said, before searching he bedside tables drawer. He pulled out a bottle, Hinata gave him a curious look. “I use it for certain purposes.” Hinata just grabbed the bottle opening it. He put some one his fingers blushing slightly at Kageyama watching him closely. 

He leaned back down flicking his tongue over Kageyama’s manhood. Kageyama flinched at the pleasure but watched closely to see what Hinata would do with those fingers. 

Hinata used his none slicked up hand to rub Kageyama. He licked up and down the sides of Kageyama’s cock as it swelled even bigger than before, Hinata wasn’t going to lie Kageyama was pretty long and thick it will be hard to take in both places, (wink, wink) he was for sure about that. Hinata licked around the head tapping his tongue just below to head on the underside. Kageyama grunted and laid back on the bed.

Hinata brought the head into his mouth and sucked roughly making Kageyama’s hips jerk upwards into his mouth but not enough to gag him. Hinata bobbed is head faster and faster sucking a bit harder every time bringing more and more of his cock into his mouth. He gagged a little when he felt the tip touch the back of his throat he was frighten to think that he was only half way down on his cock though. 

‘F-Fuck… Kageyama’s so big, I can’t fit him into my mouth,’ he kept thinking. Kageyama brought his hands down and grabbed roughly at Hinata’s hair, in return Hinata groaned around him make the vibration tingle throughout Kageyama’s body.  
Kageyama gave Hinata a gentle push watching through he lashes looking down panting slightly, Hinata pulled back to suck in a breath through his nose then opened his mouth as wide as he could, well that wasn’t a lot, which made Kageyama think ‘if his mouth was tight, then he was for sure going to be tight on the other end.’

 

Hinata gave a brave suck before Kageyama helped Hinata ease his way down Kageyama’s length. He gagged a bit then pulled back slightly before Kageyama had enough. “MMMPPHHH!?” “Sorry… Shouyou…” Kageyama grunted out as he shoved Hinata’s mouth all the way down feeling a light scrap of his teeth on his cock. Kageyama kept his rough pace forcing Hinata’s head up and down his dick, Hinata was really feeling this. 

Hinata took one of his slicked up fingers and pushed the tip into his bottom. He kept pushing farther and farther into him self. Kageyama let go of Hinata’s head as he felt himself getting close to his climax.

Hinata pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting the two. He was gasping for air, he had been drooling because of lack of being able to swallow it. Kageyama watched as Hinata prepared himself. Making Kageyama smirk. “Oh, no, no, no.” He clicked his tongue. “We can’t have you doing that.”  
Hinata blushed when Kageyama grabbed his hand and brought it to his own face. He licked it slowly and carefully. Wanting every little bit of attention on him. “Fuuuu- T-Tobio!” He grabbed at Kageyama’s back bringing him closer. “Get on your hands and knees... Shouyou…” Hinata shivered at the feeling of his name being called so lewdly.

When Hinata was in the position he looked back at Kageyama. Kageyama kissed Hinata’s cheeks and grinned when Hinata gasped and tried to wiggle away. Kageyama grabbed his hips pulling him back. Kageyama took the chance to spread Hinata, when he did he licked around the outside of the ring of muscle. “Ah! T-Tobio! Mnnn!” Hinata closed his eyes trying to cover his mouth so that no sound came out. When Kageyama’s tongue slipped into his entrance Hinata pushed back towards Kageyama. 

Kageyama continued to thrust his tongue in and out rapidly. He pulled back for a second to put some lube on his fingers. He went back down to continue licking, he slowly worked his lubed finger into Hinata making him gasp out when Kageyama moved his finger around. He pumped his finger in and out and let his mouth let go and his finger kept pushing. “T-Tobio! Maaahhh! More… More!” Kageyama added another finger scissoring his entrance making Hinata groan out in a little bit of pain.

Hinata gave a loud whimper as Kageyama plunged his third finger deep into him. He slapped his hand over his mouth again trying to refrain from making any noise. Kageyama moved his fingers around a little looking for a certain place. “T-Tobi- Ahhhnnn! Hah! More! More! F-Fuck!” ‘Found it.’ He thought. He roughly pushed his fingers in and out of Hinata making sure to hit that one spot over and over again.

“You like it rough, don’t you Shouyou?” Hinata didn’t reply he was to lost in the moment to respond. “Answer me.” Hinata shook his head out of embarrassment, pretty sure he couldn’t trust his voice at the moment. Kageyama pressed hard on the spot making him squeal out a high pitch moan. “Tell me, or I’ll pull out.”   
Hinata shook from the tapping of Kageyama’s fingers pressing on that one spot. “I-I…mnnn!...” Kageyama slowly started taking his fingers out Hinata wanted it a little longer, “I! I Love… IT… rough! I-I’m… C-CUMMing! AHH~!” Kageyama shoved his fingers back in sharply. Hinata tightened around his fingers as he came onto the sheets. “I thought so…” Hinata’s arms gave out as he was already on his elbows but they gave out and he lay there arms limp, ass up and panting. 

Kageyama flipped Hinata over and licked and sucked on his neck and rubbing his dick on Hinata’s thigh. Hinata relaxed a bit but tighten he muscles up when he saw Kageyama panting and coating his dick with lube, Hinata panicked a little he could see, he was really big compared to fingers. Hinata was slowly getting hard again as he watched Kageyama bring himself close to Hinata. 

 

“Shouyou, tell me what you want me to do.” Kageyama stared at Hinata’s face taking it in wanting to remember this for later uses. “N-No, don’t w-wanna…” Kageyama stroked at Hinata’s dick and he gasped when he pressed his thumb over the sensitive head and licked at his exposed bright pink nipple making him arch and shiver. “Tell me, Shouyou. I don’t know what you want me to do if you don’t tell me.”

Kageyama flicked the head of his cock over Hinata’s entrance multiple times. Hinata stayed silent, giving a little groan at the feeling of Kageyama’s cock touching the outside of his entrance. “Come on, Shouyou~, just tell me and I’ll do whatever you want…” Kageyama caught an idea in his head a few seconds after saying this, he was for sure going to use it soon.

“T-Tobio…” Hinata glanced off to the side blushing. Kageyama thought this was absolutely adorable but continued anyway. “Be a good boy, for me baby.” This got Hinata a little bit riled up. Kageyama gave Hinata’s cock another pump and squeeze at the top of the head. Hinata moaned mind going fuzzy again. “T-Tobio… I-I want you to…” “Hm~? What was that? I couldn’t hear you~” Kageyama was teasing Hinata and Hinata knew it. “F-FUCK ME ALREADY!” “Wasn’t that hard to say now, was it?”

Kageyama pushed his slicked up head into Hinata’s entrance slowly. Hinata groaned loudly from the weird feeling. “Are you okay?” Kageyama was panting slightly from the sensation of being squeezed so tightly, even after being prepared. “Relax for me baby, okay?” “J-Just do it! Push all the way in!” Kageyama listened to Hinata’s demand, he pulled back a bit and thrusted all the way into Hinata to the base of his cock. 

Kageyama shivered before using his thumbs to run slowly rub circles on Hinata’s hips trying to get him relaxed. Hinata trembled feeling a very strong pain, he was to focused on his pain that he didn’t realize he was crying a little. “Shhh, it’s alright Shouyou, I’ll make it feel better in a bit. Just tell me when you’re ready.” He whispered into Hinata’s ear kissing it and then peppering little kisses all over his face.

Hinata finally seemed to slack a little after Kageyama stroked his dick softly. Hinata gave a nod of his head saying that he was ready for him to continue. Kageyama slowly slid out of him and pushed in softly. He kept this slow pace as he looked for the spot he had found earlier. “Tobio~! Faster!” Kageyama agreed to go faster as his hips picked up the pace.

“Mn, Shouyou you’re so tight…” Kageyama was getting faster and faster. Hinata was beginning to get back to the heat pooling in his stomach. Hinata threw his head back and he screamed. “Oh, you like it there, don’t you?” Kageyama aimed for that place over and over again. Hinata had tears in his eyes from the over whelming feeling of pleasure that was consuming his body. Hinata’s legs were latched around Kageyama and he lifted his hips to meet with Kageyama’s thrusts.  
Kageyama pulled out suddenly, Hinata wanted to hit Kageyama’s head and tell him to hurry up and put it back in. Kageyama unwrapped Hinata’s legs from around him and sat back against the headboard. “Come here.” Kageyama held out his arms. It was a simple request but it made Hinata shiver with anticipation. 

Hinata listened and Kageyama pulled Hinata into his lap and pressed his dick against Hinata’s bottom. Hinata blushed as Kageyama kisses him deeply and quickly. Hinata pushed himself up not letting go of the kiss they were sharing. He placed the tip of Kageyama’s dick at his entrance slowly pushing himself down until he was sitting with all of Kageyama inside him. “T-TOBIO! AH!” Hinata let out a high pitched moan.

Kageyama winced at the slight pain of being squeezed a little to tight. “F-Fuck, Shouyou!” Hinata slid slowly at first up and down on his cock. Kageyama grabbed on to Hinata’s waist and helped him move, Hinata sharply thrusted his hips forward, “FUCK!” Hinata whimpered in pleasure. Kageyama couldn’t take this slower pace he pulled Hinata up by his ass then thrusted upwards and brought him down on his dick.

Hinata made a wanton noise driving Kageyama crazy. He quickened his pace from there on out. “To-Tobio! S-say s-something! M-mean!” Hinata’s voice hiccupping as Kageyama thrusted wildly into him. Kageyama was confused for a second then caught on. “Oh, so… you like it when… mnn, fuck… you like it when I’m rough and… you nn… like it… naughty… you little slut.” Kageyama was thrusting roughly and sharply to punctuate his words perfectly with each thrust. 

God, how this turned Hinata on! “M-More! S- aaahh….s-say more!” Kageyama took a hold of Hinata’s dick pumping it in time with his thrusts. “You’re my little whore, aren’t you?” “Maahhh!” “Say… it, Shouyou!” Kageyama was having to bite out these words as he was getting closer and closer to his climax. “I-I’m YOUR…YOUR…LITTLE….nnnaah… WHORE! Fuuuuc-“ Kageyama cut him off by kissing him roughly and gave Hinata a couple of pumps around his cock. Hinata came with a loud moan that slowly died out. 

Hinata had a death grip on Kageyama’s cock, Hinata’s twitching insides rubbed him just right and he came right after Hinata, filling Hinata up to the brim with his cum. Hinata fell forwards onto Kageyama he sighed happily and draped his arms over Kageyama’s shoulders.  
Kageyama began to pull himself out of Hinata. “N-No! Just a little longer…” Kageyama listen and sat there still trying to catch his breath.

Hinata (with the help of Kageyama,) laid on his side and Kageyama pulled out getting up and going to get a wet and dry wash cloth.  
When they, (meaning Kageyama,) got done cleaning up, Kageyama laid down at Hinata’s side. He wrapped himself and with the blanket along with Hinata in his arms and kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you, Shouyou…” “I love you too, Tobio.”  
Hinata looked up at him tiredly and smiled before resting his head on Kageyama’s chest. Hinata was on the edge of sleep when he heard Kageyama say,

“I see you in my future…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it hope you liked it!


End file.
